


In the act

by PruePhantomhive



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon Related, F/M, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Talking, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Traducción autorizada por wordswehavesaid] Iris convence a Joe de recoger a Barry para ir a cenar en familia con Eddie y ella, pero resulta que la persona especial de su hijo está en la ciudad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the act

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In the act](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660426) by [wordswehavesaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordswehavesaid/pseuds/wordswehavesaid). 



> (Disclaimer)  
> Los personajes y escenarios de Arrow & The Flash pertenecen a Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, Andrew Kreisberg, Geoff Johns, David Nutter, Bonanza Productions Inc., Berlanti Productions, Warner Bros Television, DC Comics, DC Entertainment y The CW y son utilizados sin fin de lucro.

El día anterior —bien, _los dos_ días anteriores, en realidad—, había sido uno de los peores desde que Barry había despertado del coma con sus poderes. La primera vez que el día había ocurrido, con el asunto de Mardon, había sido horrible, aterradora, tanto, que Barry ignoró el serio consejo que le dio doctor Wells sobre el transcurso del tiempo y simplemente encerró al hombre en una celda. ¿Por qué no debería haberlo hecho, con todos esos planes que estaba haciendo? Se dio cuenta de la respuesta cuando el Capitán Frío regresó a la ciudad y secuestró a Cisco, tratándolo de tal manera que le hizo honor a su propio mote. Por lo menos ahora han alcanzado una distención, pero la verdad es que no está ansioso por probar sus límites.

Sin embargo, lo peor de todo aquello fue lo ocurrido con Iris. La primera vez que vivió ese día, había cumplido su promesa a Joe: se había quedado a su lado, la había tranquilizado, haciendo todo lo posible por evitar que se estresara por lo que estaba ocurriendo con su padre. Y ella le había lanzado una bomba, casi como hizo él con ella en navidad, al hablarle de sus sentimientos.

Hace un año, aún hace seis meses, eso hubiera sido todo lo que hubiera querido oír. Pero en ese momento se quedó parado ahí, horrorizado. Dio media vuelta y se alejó de ella, llamó a Caitlin y ambos idearon un plan para lidiar con el _tsunami_ , como si lo demás fuera poco, que se acercaba a Central City y entonces corrió. Todo el camino de vuelta hacia la noche anterior. Quitar a Mardon de en medio le había quitado la oportunidad de pasar tanto tiempo con Iris, pero le preguntó si se podían ver de todas formas, nervioso y necesitando poner las cartas sobre la mesa con su mejor amiga.

Sólo que Iris no parecía saber de qué estaba hablando, así que se molestó y lo acusó de poner palabras en su boca que ella no quería decir. Desde su perspectiva seguramente lucía de esa manera, pero esas sí fueron _sus_ palabras y… ugh. Luego, Eddie lo había golpeado en la cara y el doctor Wells le había explicado que la confesión de Iris sólo había tenido que ver con las circunstancias de la primera línea temporal y no tenía nada qué ver con la nueva. Y, aún si le regaló una mirada inquisitiva a Barry cuando lo vio respirar con alivio, no preguntó al respecto.

Lo que le viene bien a Barry tomando en cuenta que ya no está seguro de lo que piensa acerca de Wells.

Caitlin controló las cosas con Iris y Eddie explicando su indudablemente confuso comportamiento provocado por la Psicosis Post-Rayo, lo que en realidad no lo molesta porque aún existe una línea subyacente en la que podría tener sentimientos por Iris o alguna posibilidad de que ellos… pero no puede culpar a Caitlin, por querer ayudarlo porque de todas formas está trabajando con lo que sabe.

Ella no está al tanto de que Barry ya está con alguien más. Que está con _Oliver._

En realidad, no han hablado sobre cuándo y a quién decirle. Barry piensa que Felicity lo sospecha — _suena a que te gustaría salir con él_ resuena en su cabeza y piensa de nuevo que ella tal vez es demasiado inteligente para usar palabras— en caso de haber estado pasando mucho tiempo en El Refugio.  Pero ella y Oliver están pasando por una situación similar a la de él con Iris. Dig y Roy lo han visto un par de veces durante sus visitas a Starling, pero sólo en la Cueva al pasar un rato a saludar y creen que después de eso vuelve a casa, aún si, en realidad, suele pasar un par de horas con Oliver antes de hacer eso, en el departamento que comparte con su hermana si Thea ha salido, en la casa que usan para entrenar si no. Thea y Laurel Lance, a quienes Barry apenas conoce y duda que Oliver haya respirado más de una palabra para comentárselos. Nadie de STAR sabe al respecto e Iris — _como de costumbre,_ y su cerebro añade un pase más largo hacia la culpa—, no se entera de nada.

A Barry no le gusta pensar que evaden el tema porque sus amigos no aprobarían su relación, pero… en sus respectivos equipos de trabajo, mucho de lo que hacen Oliver y él es revisado en microscopio. Esto es algo sólo de ellos.

Joe lo sabe y Barry está honestamente contento de que sea así porque no está seguro de haber podido mantener el secreto con él. Pero está todavía más feliz de que el detective esté planeando permanecer en la estación revisando documentos durante un buen rato cuando corre a casa y se topa con una motocicleta que luce extrañamente familiar aparcada a la vuelta de la esquina y con su increíblemente atractivo dueño, esperando parado delante de ella. Barry está sonriendo cuando se detiene derrapando.

Oliver no luce sorprendido por su llegada. De hecho, sus ojos habían estado buscando los rayos amarillos que su velocidad suele dejar atrás cuando recorre largas distancias.

—¿En verdad haces eso durante el día delante de todo el mundo? —pregunta el hombre, ahora escaneando los alrededores como si uno de los vecinos de Barry fuera a salir de su casa para ponerse a gritar que había visto a Flash.

Pone los ojos en blanco.

—¿Esa es tu forma de saludarme? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? No es que me queje —agrega, girando su llave en la manija de la casa y empujando la puerta para entrar—. Me gustan las visitas sorpresa como a todos. Pero creí que ibas a estar ocupado por un tiempo —ha hecho lo mejor posible para respetar la reciente decisión de Oliver de aliarse con Malcolm Merlyn (y considerando sus nuevas sospechas sobre el doctor Wells, no tendrá mucha libertad para quejarse al respecto durante un tiempo) y había prometido no aparecerse inesperadamente esa semana en Starling City porque Oliver estaba planeando dedicar ese tiempo a entrenar en caso de que el conflicto con Ra’s al Ghul volviera a empezar.

Pero Oliver suspira con pesadez mientras entra a la habitación principal, librándose de su chaqueta mientras Barry hace lo mismo.

—Los planes cambiaron. Los últimos días he tenido que hacer elecciones o considerarlas. Y sólo quería recordarme que he tomado las correctas.

Barry conoce el sentimiento. ¿Tenía el derecho de cambiar los eventos del día previo sólo porque podía hacerlo? ¿Qué pasaría si con su carrera sólo había empeorado las cosas? Oliver permanece de pie delante del televisor, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, así que Barry no se le acerca. Sólo camina hacia el sillón y se deja caer en él, dejando una buena cantidad de espacio a su lado.

—¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?

Oliver claramente había anticipado esa pregunta, porque sacude la cabeza antes de que Barry termine.

—No ahora. Podemos hacerlo, después —le asegura el hombre mientras camina hacia el sofá y se sienta cerca de Barry para tocarlo.

—Yo sólo… sólo…

Y Barry entiende, también, esa necesidad de olvidarlo todo, sólo _sentir,_ y está presionando su mejilla contra la mano de Oliver con la misma fuerza con la que el hombre toca su cara, gira su cuerpo en dirección del otro, hundiéndose en un beso que es tibio, gentil, lento; ambos están cansados de los problemas que han tenido, pero pueden olvidarlos juntos, sólo por un momento. Oliver se aparta un instante y, cuando Barry abre los ojos, el hombre lo está mirando, con una expresión suave.

—Sabes, si en verdad querías verme con tanta desesperación, pudiste haberme llamado —señala, aún inclinándose en la caricia del otro hombre, bromeando un poco.

—Eso no sería tan conveniente en éste momento como crees —le cuenta Oliver y sonríe—. Merlyn fue herido, Thea y yo lo hospedamos mientras se recupera —aún si eso suena interesante, resulta obvio que esa no es la charla que tenía planeada para “después” y agrega secamente—: entonces, eso haría las cosas vergonzosas.

Barry enarca una ceja, tragándose una risa que amenaza con salir.

—¿Las _cosas?_ —con su pasado de _playboy_ , no considera a Oliver un hombre de hablar por hablar. Como él lo haría.

Oliver entrecierra los ojos, pero cualquier clase de fastidio con el que esté lidiando es poco, porque sonríe y dice:

—Cosas como ésta —sujeta el cuello de Barry y lo obliga a inclinarse de tal manera que sus labios se unen.

Comparado a toda la ternura, incluso la castidad del primero beso, este es demandante, hambriento. Cuando la lengua de Oliver se introduce sólo un poco en su boca, Barry separa los labios ante el toque y lo recibe con un gemido. Quiere acercarse más, eliminar cualquier hueco entre ellos, pero Oliver súbitamente lo empuja por los hombros. Barry rompe el beso con un jadeo.  

—Oliver, ¿qué…? —se le sale el aire cuando su espalda golpea los cojines del sillón. Oliver ya no sólo está sentado en el sofá; separa las piernas de Barry con una rodilla para encajarla en medio de ellas y aplastar el muslo de Barry con la otra, antes de inclinarse para seguir lo que había dejado pendiente. Sólo que le da a Barry la oportunidad de recuperar el aliento al dedicarse a besar, lamer y mordisquear un punto tras su oreja que, como descubrieron la semana pasada, a Barry en verdad, _en verdad,_ le gusta.

—Oliv… Oliver —tiene que intentarlo dos veces, manos escarbando en la espalda del hombre para encontrar algo a qué sujetarse. Atrapa el dobladillo de la camisa del otro, sus dedos resbalando sobre piel ahora.

Oliver respira bruscamente y su espalda se arquea en la caricia por un momento. Entonces, sus dedos están en los botones de la camisa de Barry, deshaciéndose ágilmente de cada uno de ellos.

—Gracias a dios no estás usando uno de esos estúpidos suéteres —el otro vigilante respira en la curva de su cuello.

—¿Oh, crees que son estúpidos? —se las arregla para replicar, pero las dos partes de su camisa están siendo abiertas y las manos callosas de Oliver se deslizan por la superficie de su piel desde el abdomen hasta el pecho y rápidamente pierde cualquier rastro de pensamiento coherente. Excepto por la idea de que también está contento por no haber usado suéter. Hay un calor amontonándose en la base de su columna vertebral, dejándolo todo enrojecido y tembloroso.

Tira de Oliver para recapturar sus labios, listo para rendirse en la cálida pasión que se ha ido formando entre ellos desde hace quién sabe cuánto, uno o el otro de ellos, quizá ambos, liberando un gemido…

No notan la puerta abriéndose, pero basta con el “¡Oh, por Dios!”.

—

Joe está en su escritorio en el precinto, tratando de terminar algo de trabajo mientras pretende no notar cómo su hija y compañero están en el escritorio de Eddie, sentados con las cabezas muy juntas, murmurando y ocasionalmente lanzando miradas en su dirección.

Eddie se ha estado portando asustadizo con él últimamente, algo entendible, considerando que el día anterior había golpeado a su hijo adoptivo y le había gritado para que se mantuviera lejos de su hija. Algo que, enserio, si Eddie había estado planeando hacer, había sido un poco tarde. Barry aparentemente había tenido una conversación con Iris que se convirtió en un malentendido que terminó en oídos de su novio, pero al menos parecían haber puesto las cosas en orden durante la noche. De todas formas, Joe entiende que el otro hombre quiera poner distancia entre ellos por un tiempo.

Por supuesto, Iris tiene otros planes. Por el rabillo del ojo, ve a Eddie asintiendo reluctante hacia su hija y permitiendo que esta lo levantara de su silla, ambos caminando hacia Joe.

—Oye, papá, estábamos preguntándonos si tenías planes aparte de esos casos para la noche.

Pone el caso en el que ha estado trabajando abajo, levantando una ceja.

—En realidad no, ¿por qué?

La sonrisa de Eddie es más una mueca, pero está haciendo lo mejor que puede para sonar esperanzado y entusiasta cuando responde:

—Estábamos esperando que quisieras acompañarnos a cenar. Barry también, si está libre. Yo… me siento pésimo —admite el hombre con una mirada avergonzada.

Iris le da a su novio un apretón en la mano y asegura:

— _Ambos_ nos sentimos así. Es decir, ¡todo éste tiempo, Barry ha estado luchando y yo no tenía idea! A ti si te dijo, ¿verdad? Sobre la Psicosis por el rayo.

Síp, Barry le había dicho, después de que Caitlin les lanzara esa historia a Eddie e Iris. Joe se rió como loco por al menos cinco minutos. Entonces, asiente y dice:

—No creo que ustedes dos necesiten preocuparse tanto. Barry lo ha estado haciendo bien durante un buen tiempo. Y no está tan molesto sobre lo que pasó ayer —al menos, no sobre esa situación de ayer. Su chico había estado muy estresado, sin embargo, cuando hablaron sobre el caso de Mason Bridge, el mentor de Iris que había estado investigando a Wells y había desaparecido.

Pero Iris no se deja intimidar, declarando:

—Bueno, entonces será lindo pasar tiempo todos juntos. No creo que hayamos hecho esto desde que me mudé. Vamos, ¿una linda cena familiar?

Lo está observando con ojos suplicantes y un rostro angelical, y ¿a quién quiere engañar? Si no se trata de algo que amenace su vida, no puede negarle nada a su niña, aún intentándolo. Así que deja que una sonrisa se extienda por su cara.

—De acuerdo —Iris festeja y se inclina para abrazarlo mientras Eddie luce aliviado—. Supongo que mejor llamo a _Bear_ —el chico le había dicho que se marchaba a casa, pero supone que STAR Labs pudo haberlo llamado para una u otra cosa.

Cuando Barry no contesta, no luce bien para los planes de Iris.

—Bueno, quizá se quedó dormido —razona su hija—, o, ¿saben qué?, supongo que sólo se ensimismo viendo televisión. ¿No sería malo pasar por la casa primero, no?

Joe y Eddie intercambian una mirada resignada mientras Iris comienza a apresurarlos para que salgan del precinto. Queda claro que la coartada de Barry padeciendo una condición permanente, aún siendo conveniente, la tiene preocupada y quiere mantener un ojo sobre su amigo, justo como hacia durante los primeros meses de su estado de coma. Joe sube a su auto y los lleva a la casa, con los ojos pegados al espejo retrovisor mientras estaciona el vehículo frente a la casa. Iris está fuera del auto apenas él apaga el motor y los dos hombres se obligan a seguirla.

Pero Eddie hace una pausa momentánea, intrigado, y pregunta:

—¿Es de algún vecino? —Joe observa en la dirección en la que está apuntando con el dedo a una motocicleta aparcada en la esquina. No pertenece a ningún vecino, pero él sabe de quién es.  

—Uh, Iris —Joe intenta advertirle, avanzando los últimos pasos casi corriendo, con Eddie imitándolo como una verdadera pareja de policía, aún si no entiende qué está pasando—. No estoy seguro de que esa sea la mejor…

Pero su hija está abriendo la puerta, inconsciente de las cosas que podría encontrar en el interior. Y claramente haya algo, porque sus manos de inmediato vuelan hasta su boca, con el “¡Oh, por Dios!” amortiguado entre las palmas de sus manos.

Eddie se tensa y su mandíbula prácticamente se cae, sin ningún sonido viniendo de ella.

Joe sólo intenta observar la escena y restringir los impulsos gemelos de empezar a reír ante la situación en la que sus hijos se han metido o tomar su arma.

Afortunadamente, el respaldo del sillón lo bloquea casi todo. Pero aún así es un poco obvio que Oliver Queen ésta apresando a alguien contra los cojines, obviamente a Barry, con la playera levantada casi hasta los hombros — _¿eso es un tatuaje?_ — y los brazos de Barry a su alrededor, prácticamente sujetándolo contra su cuerpo y… y no puede ver las manos de Oliver. _No puede ver las manos de Oliver._

Los dedos de Joe saltan, definitivamente inclinándose por la opción de tomar su arma.

Excepto por el hecho de que es casi cómica la manera en la que una de las manos de Barry aferra el borde del sillón para impulsarse y observar, con los ojos muy abiertos y el rostro rojo de mortificación, al grupo de pie frente a la puerta.

—¡Iris! _¿Eddie?_

Eddie tose, apenado, apartando los ojos de la camisa arrugada y abierta de Barry y fijándolos en el suelo.

—Uh, hey, Barry.

Oliver es quien nota a Joe, interceptando su mirada de advertencia con calma durante un instante, sin parpadear. Entonces, simplemente se lame los labios, toma una buena y dulce cantidad de tiempo para girar los hombros e impulsarse con una mano para levantarse del sillón, acomodando su camisa con la otra, lánguido, como una especie de gran gato obligado a abandonar a su presa o juguete favorito para lidiar con una inconveniencia mínima. Para el momento en el que se gira y rodea los muebles para acercarse a ellos, es una perfecta imagen de casualidad elegante, y es casi posible pretender que no lo pillaron con las manos en la masa, devorando al hijo de Joe en el sofá de su sala. _Casi_ posible, porque tiene que girar el rostro para observar a Barry intentando y fallando rehacer los botones de su camisa por tercera vez y hay _marcas_ en el _cuello_ del muchacho, está muy seguro.

Pero Oliver está hablando, al parecer directamente a su hija, diciendo:

—Iris. Qué bueno verte —Joe tiene que esforzarse demasiado para no reírse despectivamente de eso. Sí, _claro,_ él también fue joven alguna vez y está seguro de que, estando en los zapatos del hombre de Starling City, lo último que hubiera querido ver en ese lugar hubiera sido Iris. Tal vez sólo sobrepasada por Joe mismo. Pero el otro hombre simplemente continúa con—: y tú debes ser el detective Thawne. Me temo que no hemos tenido la oportunidad de conocernos, soy Oliver Queen —extiende su mano para que el compañero de Joe la tome.

—Sí, lo sé — dice Eddie débilmente antes de sacudir la cabeza—, es decir, es un placer conocerte. Yo, uh, no me había percatado de que conocías a Iris y su familia tan… bien.

—Oh, no, yo conocí a Oliver cuando visitó la ciudad en diciembre y me enteré de que él y Barry eran amigos —Iris corrige a su novio, con un tono de voz forzado a uno suave. Entonces, se gira y le regala a Oliver una sonrisa de azúcar—. Regresaré contigo en un minuto.

Entonces, camina alrededor del hombre y se acerca a Barry, que por fin está de pie, con su camisa bien abotonada a pesar de que obviamente luce desaliñado. Ni siquiera intenta evitar que ella le dé un golpe en el hombro.

—¡Ow, Iris!

—¡Barry Allen, no puedo creerlo! Estoy intentando ser comprensiva, ya sé que tu enfermedad… —mientras Eddie está ocupado viendo el espectáculo que los niños están haciendo, Joe observa la mirada afilada que Oliver le lanza cuando escucha la palabra “enfermedad” y tiene que sacudir la cabeza y gesticular “después”—… te hace olvidar cosas algunas veces, ¿pero esto? ¿Cómo se te pasó decirme _esto_?

—Iris, cálmate, no es algo para volverse loco…

—¿Qué me calme? ¿Mi _mejor amigo_ tiene acción con _Oliver Queen_ en el sillón de mi _padre_ y se supone que no debo volverme loca? —Joe aprecia la mención, en serio, pero tiene que parpadear con simpatía cuando Iris golpea el brazo de Barry de nuevo—. ¡Luego de todo lo que yo te he dicho! —sisea.

Barry e Iris lanzan una mirada furtiva que no es tan sutil para Eddie y Oliver, de pie al lado del otro, a unos cuantos pasos de distancia —y Joe una vez más se ve obligado a contener un ataque de risa cuando los dos hombres intercambian una mirada confundida, Eddie moviéndose incómodo— antes de observarse a las caras de nuevo para seguir justo donde se habían quedado.

—¿En verdad es sobre eso de lo que te estás quejando?

—¡No! Quizá un poco —admite ella. Luego, sus ojos se entristecen—, sólo, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Yo… traté —dice Barry finalmente—. ¿Cuando dije que quería hablar contigo sobre lo que pasó en navidad, pensando que las cosas entre nosotros estarían mejor ahora, pero luego te enojaste?

Los ojos de Iris se abren, comprensivos, entonces gruñe:

— _Bear_ , ok, esto es lo que debiste decir: “Iris, sé que las cosas entre nosotros desde navidad han sido vergonzosas, pero creo que por fin encontré a alguien nuevo y bueno para salir. ¡Por cierto, es Oliver Queen!” ¿Ves? Fácil, directo al grano. Reduce tu uso de cosas incoherentes cuando se trate de cosas como ésta, ¿quieres? —cuando eso obtiene un asentimiento avergonzado de Barry, ella le regala una sonrisa brillante. Dura poco, de todos modos, porque al siguiente momento algo parece ocurrírsele—. Esperen… ¿ustedes están saliendo, cierto? ¿Esto no fue cosa de una sola vez?

Barry sacude la cabeza de inmediato, con el rostro calentándose de nuevo.

—¡No, no! Nos estamos viendo, sí.

Iris asiente.

—Ok. Tu turno —declara, marchando de nuevo hacia Oliver y pescándolo por un brazo.

Algo de la cuidadosa compostura del hombre desaparece por un instante y Arrow está presente de manera evidente en el “¿Disculpa?” con el que le contesta.

Iris tira de él para apartarlo lo suficiente de Eddie y Joe de pie junto a la puerta y de Barry en el sillón. Comienza.

—Ok, siempre, desde que éramos niños, he estado buscando exhaustivamente a la persona correcta para Barry. Alguien que lo ame y adore totalmente por el impresionante chico que es.

—Oh, Dios —es el turno de Barry de gruñir. Medio inclinado, medio sentado en el sillón, con su rostro en las manos.

—Y he leído muchas, muchas, _muchas_ cosas sobre ti —continúa Iris sin hacer caso. Eddie se mueve incómodo de nuevo, Barry pone los ojos en blanco y Joe sólo se concentra en el momento—. Más que nada tabloides, pero aún si exageran, es suficiente para saber que no eres exactamente la persona que tenía en mente para él...

 —¡Iris! —ese fue Barry, indignado y, si es posible, más avergonzado.

Oliver no parece demasiado ofendido, pero tampoco cede ante la mirada crítica de Iris.

—Bueno, asumo que también tenías a una mujer en mente, así que…

—Yo la tenía —sale de boca de Eddie y le toma un poco más de tiempo que a los demás notar que eso ha salido de su boca—, en realidad no había _pensado_ sobre esto —se apresura a explicar ante las miradas de los demás—, sólo no me había percatado de que esto era una opción, para ninguno de los dos… no es que en realidad sepa mucho de ti, Oliver. No leo tabloides.

Barry, al menos, tiene el inicio de una sonrisa en la cara.

—Seguro, Eddie.

—No estoy queriendo decir que sea un problema, Barry —Eddie aún está intentando salirse de un agujero, el típico encanto del Detective Niño Bonito lejos de él por el momento—, porque no lo es, que te gusten los chicos. O, no…

—En realidad aún no lo sé, tampoco. Ok, yo no… me lo he figurado por completo aún —Barry pasa una mano por su cabello, luego, da dos pasos hacía las personas a mitad de la habitación—. Sólo sé que mi relación con Oliver definitivamente no es un problema, Iris.  

La hija de Joe observa entre los dos hombres por un momento.

—Bueno —dice finalmente—. Sólo quiero que sepas, Oliver, que no importa lo famoso o guapo que seas, si lastimas a mi _Bear_ no dudaré en destruirte. Y no sólo físicamente.

Oliver, que la observa con los brazos cruzados sobre el ancho pecho tal vez para demostrar intencionalmente lo poco que le teme a una confrontación física —que incluso el Vigilante se vea en la necesidad de probar eso ante su hija hace que Joe se sienta indiscutiblemente orgulloso de su nena—, enarca una ceja.

—¿Oh?

—Así es. Tengo muchos amigos en las columnas de chismorreos en Picture News. Te aseguro que todo lo que oiga de Barry sobre ti tendrá una cobertura total —le dice y Oliver luce genuinamente sorprendido.

Barry parece alarmado y Joe cree que ella lo asustó acerca de revelar sus identidades secretas.

—Entonces, no lastimes a mi _Bear,_ ¿sí?

Oliver parece considerar algo al respecto, una pequeña mueca en su rostro debido a sus palabras, lo que hace creer a Joe que él siente algo similar.

Entonces, el hombre se acerca y rodea la cintura de Barry con un brazo, tira de él para unirlo a su cuerpo, obteniendo una queja del chico.

—Tendríamos que hablar acerca de ese “mi Barry”—le dice a Iris, dejando que su mano se acomode en la cadera de Barry—. Pero sí, entiendo.

—Oliver —Barry lo amonesta, sin mucha fuerza. El otro hombre sólo sonríe y lo besa en la frente.

Iris jadea, tal vez por semejante audacia. Joe está a punto de hacer lo mismo.

—Oh, ok. Si no te importa, voy a tener que tomar a _mi_ mejor amigo para una sesión de ponernos al tanto —sujeta el brazo de Barry y tira de él.

—Chicos —Barry protesta, claramente harto de ser la cuerda en el estira y afloja, pero se marcha con Iris por el corredor, posiblemente a la habitación de ella.

—O sea, ¡Oliver Queen! ¿Cuándo ocurrió? ¿ _Cómo_ es? ¿Él…? —comienza a preguntar ella, más rápido de lo que incluso Barry puede responder, aunque su voz se apaga un poco en el momento en el que alcanzan la puerta y los tres hombres restantes no pueden darse una idea de lo que se está diciendo detrás de ella.

Pero un momento después, el grito escandalizado de Barry, “¡Iris!”, es lo suficientemente fuerte y claro aún a través de la pared.

 Eddie los ve irse, luciendo todavía más perdido en ausencia de Iris. La pareja policiaca de Joe le lanza una mirada a Oliver, entonces dice:

—Supongo que ordenaremos, entonces, yo llamo. —A pesar de que suene como que quiere ayudar, eso le da la oportunidad de irse a la cocina mientras se ocupa con su teléfono.

Eso deja solos a Oliver y Joe. Oliver observa al último y dice:

—¿No tenía ganas de participar en la charla, detective?

Joe sonríe y sacude la cabeza.

—Oh, no. Si te atrapan de esa manera —hace un gesto hacia el sillón—, estás por tu cuenta —él mismo va a tener una sesión de daño auditivo cuando Iris se entere de que ya sabía de esto.

Pero es una cosa menos de las que ella no sabe, al menos. Todos esos secretos han sido más fuertes en su amistad de lo que el amor de Barry nunca lo fue.   

Joe camina hacia el lugar donde la chaqueta de Barry está colgada y hurga en el bolsillo.

—No estoy diciendo que quiera que esto ocurra una segunda vez —encuentra lo que está buscando y da media vuelta para encarar a Oliver con el teléfono móvil de Barry, con la pantalla mostrando la notificación de una llamada perdida—, pero la próxima vez, deberías asegurarte de que tenga esto.

Oliver pone los ojos en blanco, aunque su expresión es afable, y toma el aparato.

—Entonces voy a dárselo. STAR Labs puede necesitar estar en continuo contacto con él —no se marcha de la habitación tan apresurado como Eddie, pero su ida claramente tiene el propósito de interrumpir la charla llevándose a cabo en la habitación de Iris.

Joe no puede evitar reírse un buen rato, luego, va a la cocina a asegurarse de que Eddie ordene comida suficiente para toda su familia.  


End file.
